


Cold

by Dendritic_Trees, pinkcupboardwitch



Series: Seal Song [4]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupboardwitch/pseuds/pinkcupboardwitch
Summary: Creatures made to live on ice don't feel the cold, until they do.





	Cold

They have stolen his coat, and with it they have stolen his ocean.

Holland know’s London’s harbours, its coasts. He lives in them more than he lives in the city, they are his and he has always been safe in them.

He isn’t safe now.

He can barely keep his head out of the water. He has to keep his head out of the water because he can’t seem to keep his breath inside his lungs or the water out of them.

He can see his skin, his real one, not this human one. The one he’s never really wanted, or been able to get away from.

The woman, Astrid, is holding his coat over the water. He can see it. He should be able to just jump, just grab it and her with it, and pull them all down into the ocean. His ocean.

But his body just will not. And his body is just more and more not working, like the life is being sucked out of him.

Cold.

This is what it feels like to be cold.


End file.
